


The Love of His Life

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating Derek, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь всей жизни Стайлза Стилински - Дерек Хейл.</p><p>Дерек Хейл, Второй Босс криминальной империи Хейлов, известный под кличкой Волк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of His Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Love of His Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836172) by [mznaughty01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01). 



Иногда Стайлз проводит часы, думая о том, скольким людям на земле повезло или не повезло пересечь пути с _тем самым единственным?_  
  
_Единственным_ , кого их сердце будет любить, по кому оно будет страдать добровольно, ставя себя в такое положение, которое не одобряет ни общество, ни их друзья и семья, ни даже собственный разум. _Единственного_ кого они не могут оставить из-за всего хорошего, что между ними было, несмотря на многое плохое. Тот _единственный,_ известный как решение на все вопросы, проклятие, причина самых счастливых дней, источник самых горьких обид.   
  
Да… тот самый _единственный… он_. Человек, с которым они смеялись, на которого кричали, из-за которого плакали, которому подарили себя настолько, что часть них просто не позволяет допущения мысли о существовании отдельно. Та часть, что любит этого человека безвозмездно за то, какой он на самом деле; та часть, что позже будет ненавидеть себя за то, что так глупо любит, не смотря на ложь, предательства и боль.  
  
Стайлзу повезло встретить и жениться на _том самом единственном_. Или не повезло… зависит ото дня, в который вы его спросите. Его мнение может измениться в течение года, месяца, дня недели, а иногда и часа.  
  
Любовь всей жизни Стайлза Стилински – Дерек Хейл.  
  
Но несмотря на то, насколько Стайлз убежден в своей любви – несмотря на то, насколько не верит его отец («боже, Стайлз… Хейл? Я понимаю, что ты давно не бывал дома, но ты же помнишь, что я коп, да?»), и Скотт («Зачем, Стайлз? Почему он? Почему _Дерек?_ »), и Лидия («Ты идиот, Стайлз? Или просто болван?») в искренность любви Дерека к нему – в данный момент, беря в учет попытки Дерека разбудить его ото сна и поведения Дерека в последние месяцы, он очень близок к тому, чтобы проклясть тот день, когда Хейл появился на свет. _Опасно_ близок. Особенно учитывая, что к этой черте его подвели не впервые.  
  
Прося всевышнего отцепить от него Дерека, Стайлз натягивает на себя одеяло в третий раз. Он переворачивается на бок, одаривая Хейла видом своей спины, надеясь, что этот козел оставит его в покое. И, конечно же, Дерек выдергивает из его рук одеяло, выбрасывая его на пол.  
  
\- Вставай, – спокойно говорит Дерек.  
  
\- Какого хуя? – отвечает Стайлз. Садясь, он заставляет себя смотреть на стену прямо за головой Дерека, на которой висит гордость Хейла – домашний кинотеатр (правда Стайлз находил, что в последнее время ему очень хотелось пробить в этой гордости дыру и послать все к чертям собачьим; но он этого не делал, потому что смотреть игры Метс на подобном экране – шикарно). Глаза Стайлза почти вылетают из глазниц, когда он наконец-то может разобрать расплывчатые цифры на часах. Он знал что было рано, но не: - Сейчас же четыре утра!  
  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, – Дерек опускается на кровать рядом с ним, кладя руку ему на бедро, скользя ею вверх до самой резинки боксеров.  
  
За годы тело Стайлза стало хорошо отлаженным инструментом в руках Хейла. Стайлз зол от того, насколько его легко спровоцировать (боже, он 24-летний парень с сексуальным интересом, кричащим «сейчас? сейчас? а как насчет сейчас?»). Убирая руку Дерека и долго проклиная все на свете, он повторяет: - Сейчас, блять, четыре утра!  
  
\- Произошло кое-что, – не обращая внимания на упрек, Дерек снова двигает рукой по бедру Стайлза. – И это нужно обсудить сейчас.  
  
\- Блять, прекрати это, – Стайлз сбивает его руку со своей ноги хлопком. Горячая ладонь Хейла на его голой коже, жар его тела, густой запах его парфюма – от этого Стайлз никогда не мог отказаться. – И если ты не понял, сейчас долбанные четыре часа ебанного утра.  
  
\- Я знаю, который сейчас час, Стайлз. Ты еще с первого раза довольно понятно меня известил, – отвечает Дерек. Он включает лампу, стоящую на тумбе у кровати. – Но нам нужно поговорить.   
  
\- Дерек, могу тебя заверить, что нет ничего того, и я имею в виду _ничего_ , что я бы хотел слышать от тебя в…  
  
\- …четыре часа утра, – прерывает Хейл. – Хочешь ли ты слышать, что я говорю - не имеет значения, – выдыхает мужчина. Он прислоняется спиной к мягкому изголовью кровати, заводя руки за голову. – Потому что ты будешь слушать.  
  
В этот момент Стайлз начинает беспокоиться. И хотя тон Дерека был спокоен, и он не сказал ничего тревожного, Стайлз _чувствовал_ , что что-то было не так. После трех лет брака, последовавшими за двумя годами романтических отношений, Стайлз не просто мог читать Хейла: он мог его расшифровывать. А чрезмерно спокойное поведение Дерека в данный момент кричало о том, что был достигнут пик его мэнпейна.   
  
Стайлз следует взглядом по телу мужа с ног до головы и обратно, убеждаясь, что все его части на месте. Глаза до сих пор в глазницах, оба уха не повреждены, прямой нос не был сломан, и даже на губах не было ни единой ранки. Пальцы Дерека, сцепленные в замке за его головой, зарыты в густые темные пряди и выглядят целыми. Ни одного темного пятна крови на одежде, лишь расслабленный галстук.  
  
Сердце Стайлза пропускает стук.   
  
Резко двинувшись к концу кровати, он хватает ноги Дерека. Стянув носки, пересчитывает пальцы.   
  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Стайлз, пересчитав пальцы Дерека дважды. Хоть профессия Хейла и обеспечивает их дорогой одеждой, шикарными машинами и красивым домом прямо на берегу озера, она также является причиной бессонных ночей, проведенных в ожидании и страхе, что эта ночь будет последней, что Дерек больше не вернется. Проверять целостность Дерека, к сожалению, стало ритуалом для Стайлза ради собственного спокойствия. Этот ритуал исполнялся от трех до четырех раз в месяц. Полушутя, он добавляет: - Неужели, совесть мучает?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Дерек задает собственный вопрос, после того как его попытка дотронуться до мужа отсылает того к дальнему краю кровати:  
  
\- Почему ты не даешь себя трогать?  
  
Стайлз усмехается. Неужели Дерек и вправду собрался играть в эту игру? Он прекрасно знает причину, по которой Стайлз и близко его к себе не подпустит.   
  
Кейт Арджент. Красивая и утонченная тетка Эллисон, приехавшая в город для короткого визита брата и его семьи, обернувшимся тремя месяцами, которые продолжают идти. Кейт также является наследницей криминальной империи Арджентов, частью которой Крис – отец Эллисон – отказывается быть. И она была представлена Дереку его дядей, Питером Хейлом.  
  
Действующим главой криминальной семьи Хейл. Эта позиция досталась ему больше десяти лет назад, когда бывший босс – он же отец Дерека – и вся их семья погибли в странном пожаре. Питер долбанный психопат. И он ненавидит Стайлза. Потому что Стайлз мужчина, он не может подарить Дереку ребенка, он мужчина, и, чуть не забыл, _он ведь мужчина_.   
  
Стайлза уже давно не задевают комментарии о кусающих подушки затраханных феечках Питера, которые тот отпускает, стоит им оказаться в одной комнате.  
  
\- Что случилось, Дерек? – издевательски спрашивает он. Он смотрит на белое одеяло в углу комнаты. – Горяченькая Кейт больше не хочет твоих прикосновений? И теперь ты прискакал домой?  
  
\- Мою фамилию носишь ты, Стайлз, не она.  
  
\- Ооооу – протягивает Стайлз, - теперь-то ты вспомнил. Наверное, очень удобно вспоминать такие вещи, когда захочется. – Стайлзу хочется добавить «Может и мне такому научиться?», но он знает лучше, чем позволять такому вырваться изо рта.   
  
\- Я ничего не забываю, – говорит Дерек. – Никогда.  
  
Стайлзу больно в груди, он трет ее с гримасой на лице. Эта тупая боль сидит внутри с тех пор, как появилась Кейт. Она не стала сильнее, когда Питер «случайно» упомянул об интрижке Дерека с Кейт, она не становилась слабее. Она просто проникала глубже, пускала корни.  
  
И именно от этого становится хуже. Все равно, что сравнивать удар ножом с постоянными уколами иглы.  
  
И если первый случай кажется хуже, помните, рана от него заживает со временем. Как «встреча» Дерека со старой подругой, которую тот не видел несколько лет, или тот раз, когда Дерек переспал с каким-то парнишкой из клуба, чье имя даже не постарался узнать. Подобное происходило. Хейл не предпринимает лишних усилий, чтобы скрыть такие вещи, потому что и он и Стайлз знают, что тот не сможет сбежать или спрятаться от Дерека.   
  
Но во втором случае, у раны просто нет возможности зажить. Она остается открытой, начинает гнить и воспаляться. И именно это сейчас происходит. Эта непрекращающаяся боль в сердце Стайлза почти заставляет его ненавидеть Дерека.  
  
Почти.  
  
Стайлз падает на спину, думая, почему же так сложно заставить себя испытывать отвращение к Хейлу. Ведь все в нем отвратительно. От его причастности к криминальному миру, включающим в себя проституцию и распространение наркотиков, до его склонности к насилию.   
  
Дерек спускается вниз, ложась на спину ближе к Стайлзу. Он протягивает руку к бедренной косточке, открывшейся из-под задранной майки мужа. Он держит ее здесь, позволяя пальцам скользить по резинке белья.  
  
\- Почему? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
\- Потому что я отвез нас в Массачусетс только для того, чтобы надеть кольцо, – рука Дерека тянется за левой рукой Стайлза, показывая объект разговора, – на твой палец. Это кольцо значит, что я люблю тебя, что ты важен для меня, что я тебе поклоняюсь. Оно значит, что я не могу без тебя жить. Оно означает, что жизнь без тебя не имеет смысла.  
  
\- Почему я не могу заставить себя ненавидеть тебя? – огрызается Стайлз. – Мне бы следовало… мне бы уже давно следовало возненавидеть тебя.  
  
\- Ты прав, – соглашается Дерек тихим голосом. Он молчит несколько долгих секунд. – Но ты знаешь, почему не можешь.  
  
И Стайлз знает. Просто, так же как и Дерек любит Стайлза, Стайлз любит его. И он знает, что невозможно ненавидеть человека, которого любишь всем сердцем, каждой частичкой души. Господи, он знает, насколько это неправильно. Знает, возможно, лучше многих других.  
  
Стайлз хочет ненавидеть Дерека, но это невозможно, потому что он полюбил Дерека с самого первого дня, когда они встретились на парковке перед моллом, из которого выходил Стайлз. С того самого момента, когда их взгляды пересеклись, Стайлз чувствовал опасность, исходящую от Хейла. Знал, что все, чем является Дерек – антитезис того, чего Стайлз хотел для себя. Но угроза Дерека устоявшемуся, организованному существованию Стайлза почему-то заинтриговала Стилински. И тогда он дал другу Дерека с каменным лицом все номера, по которым Хейл мог до него дозвониться, когда тот нагнал Стайлза на остановке с простым сообщением от Дерека: «Ужин. Сегодня. 8 часов»  
  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне, – Стайлз отшвыривает руку Дерека, тут же ощущая потерю контакта.  
  
Дерек приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, он смотрит вниз на Стайлза. Убийственно спокойным тоном, он спрашивает:  
  
\- Кто-то к тебе прикасался?  
  
\- Иди к черту, – отвечает Стайлз, не пересекаясь взглядом с Дереком. По его телу скользит дрожь. Хоть угроза и не была озвучена, она слышалась громко и четко. Жестокость за спокойным фасадом Дерека пугала.   
  
Беря подбородок мужа между указательным и большим пальцами, Дерек поворачивает его лицо к себе, хоть Стайлз и сопротивляется:  
  
\- Посмотри на меня. Сейчас же, – это приказ. Необсуждаемый приказ. Дерек дожидается подчинения, прежде чем продолжить: - Никто и никогда не прикасается к тому, что принадлежит мне. Понял? – Видимо, ответ Стайлза недостаточно быстр, потому что Дерек вторгается в его пространство, останавливаясь в паре сантиметрах от его лица. – Ты понял меня, Стайлз?  
  
\- Да, да, конечно, Дерек. Понял. Capiche. Yo comprendo. Я, блять, понял, – и, не сумев в этот раз сдержаться, добавляет: - Потому что, в отличие от тебя, я верен своей клятве.  
  
Неправда. Так было не всегда. Несмотря на постоянное наличие охранника рядом, (или из-за этого) Стайлзу удалось изменить Дереку. Однажды.  
_  
Стайлз тогда первый раз узнал об измене Дерека, случившейся месяцы назад. Конечно же, это не был его первый поход налево, просто это был первый случай, о котором Стайлзу стало известно. Дерек трахнул стриптизершу, нанятую на его мальчишник, в ночь перед их свадьбой, перед тем днем, когда привязал себя к Стайлзу перед богом, их семьями и самыми близкими друзьями. Стайлзу было невыносимо больно, и в поисках реванша он сам нарушил данную клятву верности.  
  
Он и по сей день не знает, как Дерек узнал о том, что Стайлз сделал, так быстро. Дерек на следующий день отвел его в ресторан, где у них прошло первое свидание. Дерек сидел напротив Стайлза, удобно устроившись на стуле, он смеялся и шутил. Весь вечер внутри Стайлза разворачивалась война, победителем которой становилось чувство вины.  
  
Стайлз сует в рот очередную ложечку блюда, не давая признанию сорваться с языка, когда Дерек ни с того ни с сего говорит:  
  
\- В этот раз он выживет.  
  
\- Что? – неуверенно спрашивает Стайлз. Неужели он говорит о ком-то близком? Потому что Дерек никогда не обсуждает бизнес или связанных с ним людей в присутствии Стайлза. Если когда-нибудь федералы доберутся до него или его бизнеса, неважно что произойдет с остальными или с ним самим, Стайлз должен выйти чистым. Без других вариантов.  
  
\- Я сказал, что в этот раз он выживет, – повторяет Дерек, подмигнув, и это совсем не кажется привлекательным. Наоборот, такой незаурядный жест наполняет ужасом.  
  
\- Кто? – спрашивает Стайлз, уже догадываясь о ком идет речь.  
  
\- Денни, – подтверждает ответ Дерека. – Он сейчас с Итаном и Эйданом. Кстати… - он переводит взгляд на часы, – они уже скоро закончат.  
  
Уличенный в своих действиях, Стайлз вскакивает на ноги. Боже, это он виноват. Это из-за него Денни сейчас страдает. Он много раз отказывался отвечать на вопросы Стайлза о его привлекательности для других мужчин. Старался быть лояльным его боссу – Дереку. Но человек, обязанный защищать Стайлза, когда Дерека не было рядом, не смог долго устоять. Когда Стайлз узнал о неверности мужа, он был разбит и нашел утешение в руках Денни. Такого хорошего парня, который все время был рядом и был геем. Одна распитая бутылка Джека, пара прикосновений и пьяный дурман привели к ужасным последствиям.  
  
\- Сядь, Стайлз, – приказывает Дерек. – Люди смотрят.  
  
\- Мне плевать на них, – шипит Стайлз разбитым голосом. – Если ты не прикажешь своим психопатам отпустить Денни, Я… Я…  
  
\- Что ты сделаешь? – глаза на красивом лице Дерека одаривают холодом.  
  
И Стайлз понимает, что все его угрозы бесполезны. У него сейчас не спор с мужем, который он с мизерным шансом да мог бы выиграть. Перед ним сейчас сидел Дерек Хейл, Второй Босс криминальной империи Хейлов, известный под кличкой Волк.   
  
И пока Денни избивают где-то там, и, возможно, готовят к встрече с рыбками, Стайлз сидит здесь – в шикарном ресторане на ужине. Ирония происходящего подталкивает комок к горлу и заставляет сесть на место.  
  
\- Доедай, – говорит Дерек, будто ничего не произошло. – Ты практически ни к чему не притронулся.   
  
Стайлз размазывает блюдо по тарелке, аппетит, которого не доставало с самого начала, теперь и вовсе пропал:  
  
\- Почему ты делаешь это, Дерек? Он же твой гребанный друг.  
  
\- Он мне не друг. Он мой подчиненный. Один из многих, – говорит Дерек, а после делает глоток белого вина. – И к тому же, он должен мне внушительную сумму денег.  
  
\- Если это и есть причина, зачем рассказывать об этом мне? Как насчет разделения Стайлза и бизнеса Хейлов?  
  
\- Думал, тебе станет интересно, когда завтра Денни не появится. Мне стало известно, что вы с ним в последнее время очень близки.  
  
Но это не все. Стайлз хочет, чтоб Дерек это признал:  
  
\- И?  
  
\- Что и? Ты знаешь какую-то другую причину, по которой Денни мог меня расстроить? Хочешь чем-то поделиться, Стайлз? – говорит Дерек, глядя мужу в глаза.  
  
\- Нет, я ничего не знаю, – лучшее, что сейчас может сделать Стайлз для Денни – это держать рот на замке. Потому что признание Стайлза станет приговором для Махелани. Взгляд Стайлза падает вниз. – Я знаю, что он выживет, но с ним все будет в порядке?  
  
Рыча, Дерек кричит официанту принести счет. Только на полпути домой, в машине, Дерек отвечает на вопрос:  
  
\- Мне нравится Денни, поэтому он будет жить, поэтому он будет в порядке. В следующий раз – нет. Блять, следующий человек, мужчина или женщина сдохнет. Помни это, Стайлз.   
_  
Та ночь преследует Стайлза уже не один год. Он так и не смог понять, почему наказание понес только Денни и это пугало его до чертиков. Он всю жизнь проведет в ожидании дня, когда Дерек решит, что пришло время для наказания.  
  
И тогда Стайлз понял.  
  
Дерек уже взял свой реванш. Он отплатил Денни физически. Стайлзу – ментально.   
  
Нежное прикосновение губ к его груди возвращает Стайлза к реальности. Дерек воспользовался тем, что Стайлз отвлекся и поднял его майку. Стайлз уже собирается оттолкнуть Дерека, еще раз сказать не прикасаться к себе, когда Дерек проговаривает:  
  
\- Блять, я скучал по тебе.  
  
И прежде чем Стайлз успевает ответить, он всасывает в рот его сосок. Он массирует его языком, легонько посасывая. Так много времени прошло с тех пор как он прикасался к Стайлзу в последний раз. Дерек выпускает изо рта затвердевший сосок, двигаясь к его близнецу. Несколько мгновений Дерек поочередно уделяет им внимание. Стайлз вертится и разворачивается, раздираемый желанием все прекратить или продолжать. Его губы покидает стон.   
  
Стайлз должен стоять на своем. Он уже давно принял тот факт, что Дерек не оставит его и не позволит ему уйти. Понял это на своем горьком опыте, когда сбежал посреди ночи, уехав в маленький городок в горах Теннесси, чтобы уже на следующее утро быть обнаруженным Дереком в мотеле, где платил только наличкой. Хейл тогда выбил дверь в номер с животным рыком, заклеймил рот Стайлза грубым поцелуем, кричащем о собственничестве, и трахал его так долго и сильно, что к концу Стайлз кончил всухую. Различные вариации этой сцены происходили еще в мотеле в Алабаме, в пригороде Флориды, на стоянке в Пенсильвании, где Стайлз в машине, взятой напрокат на имя Дилана О'Брайена, остановился передохнуть. И это доказывало, что единственный контроль в его искаженных отношениях с Хейлом был доступен ему только в плане секса.   
  
Стайлз скользит пальцами в волосы Дерека, он держит его на груди, наслаждаясь лаской языка Дерека. А потом отрывает от себя.  
  
\- Черт, это было больно! – рычит Дерек, выдергивая пальцы Стайлза из своих волос.  
  
\- Не так больно как было мне, пока ты трахал Кейт, – устало говорит Стайлз. – Иди к своей подружке, Дерек, и оставь меня в покое.  
  
\- Я не хочу трахать Кейт, Стайлз. Сейчас я хочу заняться сексом с моим мужем. И я это сделаю.  
  
\- Правда что ли? – спрашивает Стайлз, оглядывая комнату, делая вид, что ищет еще одного человека. – У тебя что, есть еще один муж, о котором я не знаю? – они встречаются взглядами. – Потому что я чертовски уверен, что меня ты трахать не будешь.   
  
\- Верь в это, если тебе хочется, – и, прежде чем понять, что происходит, Стайлз лежит на кровати, придавленный Дереком. Стайлз вертится, пытается скинуть Хейла с себя. И хотя они почти одного роста, Стайловские сто сорок семь фунтов бледной кожи и хрупких костей ничто по сравнению с Дерековскими двумястами каменных мышц. Хватая в кулак волосы Стайлза, Дерек больно заставляет того посмотреть на себя. – Но я-то знаю лучше.   
  
\- Заставишь меня, хах? Так ты поступишь? – говорит Стайлз, продолжая попытки вырваться. – Запомни, Хейл, если ты так и продолжишь, то возьмешь меня силой. И это сделает тебя таким же как _он_.   
  
Они сверлят друг друга взглядами. В какую-то долю секунды Стайлз честно испугался, что Дерек может продолжить. Дерек никогда не воспринимал отказы.  
  
\- Боже, Стайлз… - выдыхает Дерек, зарываясь лицом в шею мужа.  
  
Стайлза однажды брали силой. Это был человек, которому он доверял. И Дерек был первым, кто увидел разбитого подобной жестокостью Стайлза. Только благодаря его помощи Стайлз восстал из пепла, стал лучше и сильнее.   
  
Когда Стайлз встретил Хейла, у него была легкая интрижка кое с кем. С парнем, с которым он познакомился в кампусе колледжа. Они периодически виделись, и для Стайлза, сосредоточенного на учебе, их отношения были просто взаимовыгодной дружбой с веселыми выходными и сексуальным удовлетворением.  
  
Для Мэтта Дэллера они были чем-то большим.  
  
Стайлз не виделся с Мэттом уже несколько недель, когда их с Дереком отношения начали разгораться. И хотя звонки, голосовые сообщения, смс не прекращались, парень просто списывал их на тугодумство Мэтта: мол, парень еще не понял суть их встреч, но скоро врубится.  
  
В тот вечер Стайлз решил, что пора перевести отношения с Дереком на новый уровень. Естественно, он ожидал увидеть Хейла перед собой, открывая дверь абсолютно голым и с членом, стоящим колом.   
  
Но то был не Дерек. Мэтт.  
  
Очень пьяный, обиженный, агрессивный и очень вооруженный Мэтт.  
  
Когда Дерек появился, Мэтт еще не закончил свою расправу. Когда приехала полиция, Стайлз не воспринимал никого кроме Дерека. Мэтт куда-то пропал, и Стайлз не помнил, как это произошло.  
  
За те 20 минут, что Мэтт провел в комнате, он стал причиной сломанных ребер, вызвавших коллапс легкого, вывихнутого запястья и множественных ректальных повреждений. Стайлзу понадобились швы. Стайлз лежал на больничной койке с множеством прицепленных к нему аппаратов, торчащими трубками, под хорошей дозой седативных, когда Дерек после отчета врача отлучился в коридор. Выйдя в холл и не закрывая за собой двери, он вытащил телефон. Стайлз слышал тот двухсекундный звонок: « _Убить его_ ».  
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда не поступлю так с тобой, – говорит Дерек, легонько всасывая кожу на шее Стайлза в рот. – Но сейчас ты мне нужен, – он берет руку Стайлза в свою, ведя ее к своему паху. Длинные пальцы касаются его эрекции. – Очень.  
  
Стайлз пытается сопротивляться, но ведь прошло так много времени и он так этого _жаждет_ : - Нет…  
  
\- Да, – перебивает Дерек. Он толкается в руку Стайлза. Пальцы предательски сжимаются на твердой длине, заставляя Дерека рычать. – Блять.  
  
В этот момент Стайлз понял, что проиграл.  
  
Вчера Дерек был с Кейт, и несомненно завтра он снова будет с ней. Но сейчас _Дерек принадлежит Стайлзу._   
  
\- Стайлз…?  
  
\- Да… да, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, черт возьми.  
  
\- Нет, – отвечает Дерек, ухмыляясь поднятым Стайлзовым бровям. – Я не буду тебя трахать, я займусь с тобой любовью.  
  
Хейл сдергивает майку Стайлза через голову, швыряя ее куда-то в сторону. Он выцеловывает путь ото лба Стайлза к его носу, губам, шее, груди и животу. По ткани боксеров Дерек обводит губами головку его члена, а затем избавляется и от них.   
  
Стайлз полностью обнажен, Дерек сидит между его ног. Его взгляд скользит по телу Стайлза, он словно вылизывает каждый сантиметр кожи. И если бы Дерек встал и ушел бы в тот самый момент, сказав, что закончил, Стайлз бы согласился. Эти красивые глаза только что занялись со Стайлзом любовью.  
  
Взяв в руки левую ногу мужа, Дерек сгибает ее в колене и ставит ступней на матрац. Правую ставят в такое же положение. Ноги Стайлза широко раздвинуты, его красный член прилипший к животу, призывает внимание.   
  
Дерек любуется этим. А затем, опустив голову, ведет мокрую дорожку языком от мошонки и до самой головки. Стайлз непроизвольно толкается вверх.   
  
\- Кажется, это сейчас слишком много и слишком быстро, – смеется Дерек. Он плюхается на спину, растянувшись на всю длину кровати. От этого по Стайлзу проносится волна разочарования. Блять, если все кажется быстрым, это чертова вина Дерека. – Выглядишь разочарованным, – почти радостно констатирует Дерек. – И я уже почти слышу твой саркастичный ответ. Но прежде чем что-то сказать, как насчет того, чтобы посмотреть, что я тебе приготовил? – когда Стайлз не начинает возникать, Дерек дает ему инструкции: - Залезай на меня.   
  
Стайлз взбирается на него, думая, что Дерек сейчас просто вытащит член и прикажет ему его оседлать. Подобное развитие событий конечно интригует, но это не совсем то, что бы Стайлз назвал занятием любовью.  
  
\- Выше, – добавляет Дерек.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Слишком низко сидишь. Давай выше.  
  
Ничего не понимая, Стайлз сидит на месте, и Дерек хватает его за задницу, таща к себе на грудь. И вот Стайлз стоит на коленях, его член у самого лица Дерека.  
  
\- Давай же, ты задаешь ритм.  
  
О боги, они никогда такого не делали. Дерек всегда был доминантным в постели. Мысль о том, что эту новоявленную пассивность Дереку привила Кейт, проносится в мозгу у Стайлза. Он заталкивает ее поглубже. Он не хочет знать. Он просто хочет насладиться.   
  
Стайлз направляет член в рот Дерека. Хейл, взяв его за задницу, уверенно подталкивает мужа вперед. Все происходит медленно, аккуратно. Но Стайлзу нужно больше, он все еще хочет мести. Поэтому он хватается руками за изголовье их большой кровати, вытаскивает член изо рта Дерека, а затем с силой толкается в его горло.   
  
\- Блять, – стонет он, чувствуя, что разрядка приближается. Он трахает рот Дерека. – Блять, Дерек, бля… - оргазм настигает его, когда он опускает взгляд вниз на лицо Дерека между своих ног, со ртом, полным членом Стайлза. – О боже, о бо…  
  
Глядя вверх на Стайлза, Дерек начинает глотать. Стайлза уносит.  
  
Шлепок по заднице приводит его в себя. Он лежит на спине. Дерек рядом с ним, обнаженный и смотрящий на него. Его большой, налитый кровью член, трется о бок Стайлза.   
  
\- Я уже было подумал, что ты на сегодня закончил, – говорит Дерек хриплым голосом (И да, это он – Стайлз – это сделал!), он смеется.  
  
\- Не смешно.   
  
Дерек становится серьезным через секунду. Он говорит:  
  
\- Мне нужно, что-то сказать тебе. Кое-что важное и я… эм…  
  
\- Мда… ты кажется реально достиг своего пика.  
  
\- Пика… О чем ты вообще, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз выдыхает:  
  
\- Просто… Что ты там хотел сказать, просто скажи это и все.   
  
\- Я был долбанным идиотом.  
  
\- Да ну.  
  
Дерек залезает на Стайлза.  
  
\- Позволь все исправить?  
  
\- Сексом? Ты что серьезно думаешь что… - Ой, он же 24-летний парень с сексуальным интересом кричащим «сейчас? сейчас? а как насчет сейчас?» у которого этого секса не было несколько месяцев. – Ладно. Секс это хорошо. Секс это очень хорошо.  
  
Тогда Дерек вставляет ему. Без малейшей подготовки. То есть, пока Стайлз был в отключке, Дерек его достаточно подготовил. Черт, как долго Стайлз провел в секс-коме?   
  
\- Боже, - выдыхает Хейл – ты такой узкий. – Он медленно медленно двигается взад-вперед. Стайлз сходит с ума от этих толчков и трения торса Дерека о его член. - Не двигайся, а иначе все быстро закончится, – рычит Дерек, предупреждая попытку Стайлза двигаться навстречу.  
  
\- Хорошо, не двигаюсь…  
  
Чуть- чуть. Совсем чуть…  
  
Стайлз кончает, когда член Дерек бьет прямо в простату. Ему так хорошо и он сжимается на члене Дерека, заставляя того кончить следом, излившись внутри любовника.   
  
\- Я признаю, что был идиотом… - тихо говорит Дерек, вылизывая горло Стайлза. – Но идиотом я был не просто так.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Меня пугает, всегда пугало, заниматься с тобой любовью, – признается Дерек.  
  
\- И вот это, дамы и господа, абсолютно не объясняет, почему Дерек Хейл взял себе в законные мужья Стайлза Стилински.  
  
Дерек ложится рядом, недовольно рыча:  
  
\- Твои долбанные умнические комменты, каждый раз…  
  
\- А что ты ожидаешь от меня услышать, говоря, что тебе страшно заниматься со мной сексом, _твоим мужем_? Сарказм - это моя единственная защита. Подай на меня в суд.  
  
\- Блять, я все говорю не так. Я пытаюсь сказать, что меня пугает заниматься с тобой любовью, потому что после каждого раза ты забираешь маленький кусочек меня, оставляя на его месте большую частичку себя.  
  
\- Это… это так глубоко звучит, Дерек… - боже, неужели это его муж говорит о _чувствах_? – И это тебя пугает. Почему?   
  
\- В моем бизнесе так не пойдет. Ты делаешь меня человечнее… - и он замолкает на несколько секунд. – Сегодня. Сегодня я узнал, что это Питер подстроил пожар. И я… - он прочищает горло, замолкает. – Питер мертв.  
  
\- Ты… ты… это ты…? – глаза Стайлза широко раскрыты.  
  
Дерек не дает ему закончить, приложив палец к губам.  
  
\- Стайлз, - просит он, - ты мне нужен…  
  
Дерек замолкает, кажется не собираясь закончить фразу.  
  
\- Для чего, Дерек?  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты держал меня человеком. Мне нужно, чтобы ты не позволил мне стать похожим на Питера.   
  
\- Я могу, – говорит Стайлз, вспоминая с дрожью пугающие долгие взгляды Питера. – Точно смогу.  
  
\- И мне жаль, – добавляет шепотом Дерек. Это первый раз, когда Дерек за что-либо извиняется. – За Кейт... Прости… Мне не следовало… черт… я так налажал. Но все кончено. Ничего не должно было даже начаться, но с этим покончено. Я отослал ее к Джерарду, и я обещаю, что она не вернется.   
  
Стайлз не был дураком. Он, конечно, понимает, что связь с Кейт больше может не повториться, но она не будет последней. Скорее всего. Или же она и правда станет последней. Он не хочет думать об этом сейчас. Сейчас он наслаждается моментом. Потому что в этот момент Дерек рядом. С ним. Где ему и положено быть.  
  
Стайлз движется к Дереку, сливая их губы в поцелуе. Сейчас он может ответить ему только так, и это работает. Дерек знает, что он прощен. Он с дрожью выдыхает и тянет Стайлза к себе, обнимая его так, будто не собирается отпускать.   
  
А Стайлз… он обнимает Дерека – последнего живого Хейла, нового Босса криминальной империи и любовь всей своей жизни - так же крепко.


End file.
